The research project is part of the Central Oncology Group studies. Our Institution participates in all the protocols which are approved by the NCI. We have entered eight patients in a prospective randomized study of the effects of simultaneous intra-arterial infusion of 5-FU, Methotrexate and Velban followed by radiation therapy as an adjuvant to the surgical treatment of some squamous cell head and neck cancers. We have entered two patients in Protocol 7324 to evaluate 5-FU and Adriamycin therapy in solid tumors. Also several patients are being followed up in various other protocols.